The Heart Never Lies
by BenCutter
Summary: Jennifer Lewis and Nick Cutter are best friends, but will that change? The truth is, the heart never lies. Jenny's in a loveless marriage with Mark, does she want it to last? Jutter/Sarah/Cutter./


**The Heart Never Lies.**

**This is my first fan fiction Primeval story, I adore the Jenny and Cutter paring. Jutter, but I'm going to twist this. Jenny's in love with Cutter, but Cutter's with Sarah. And, Jenny's in a loveless marriage with Mark Banks.**

**Jennifer Lewis and Nick Cutter are best friends, but will that change? The truth is, the heart never lies. Jenny's in a loveless marriage with Mark, does she want it to last? Jutter/Sarah/Cutter./**

What was it about Nick Cutter that drove Jenny crazy? Maybe it was that maverick side to him, _maybe._ The fact that he was completely obvious to women attention? Or, in fact. Her attention, she'd tried already and he just wouldn't pay attention. Jenny felt a strange jolt of attraction when she had met him two years ago, the anomaly in the office blocks. Maybe it was the way the name 'Claudia' slipped from his lips? _No, it couldn't be. _Jenny _hated _that name, but it felt so perfect when it slipped from his mouth accidently. And, it was quite a nice feeling. She shouldn't even be feeling like this, she was married. To Mark Banks, although she still kept the name Jenny Lewis. Nick had houmour, unlike Mark. Nick had a Scottish accent Jenny loved to hear, unlike Mark. Nick had- _Why was she calling him Nick? _Cutter. Cutter- had the ability to make her laugh, unlike Mark. Well, Mark did make her laugh just not in the way Ni-Cutter made her laugh. Or, the way Cutter's ice-blue eyes stared at her. She'd always stare back at him, it would only just be a small moment they'd smile at each other and look away after feeling the blush rush up their necks. But, stupidly, Jenny had told Cutter they should just stay friends. Best friends, no realtionship. Her heart went a mile a second when he hugged her goodbye, or kissed her cheek. She could smell his aftershave whenever they came in contact, the Scottish blur of Whiskey on his breath when they drank together.

"Sarah's a rather beautiful woman." Cutter's Scottish blur broke through her thoughts, Jenny just smiled slightly and stirred her tea with a spoon. Lunch in the break room was normal for them, every day they would eat in the ARC's break room.

"Sarah," Jenny smiled, she lifted a chip covered in chese from her plate and held it close to her mouth. She faked a smile, pointing the chip in the direaction of Cutter. "She's good for you."

"She's not your favourite person after that accident," Cutter sighed, Jenny shrugged it off. She placed the chip into her mouth and closed her lips together to eat. "Although, both of you were in the wrong." he grinned, quickly grabing one of Jenny's chese chips without her noticing.

Jenny glared at him, she leant forward and slapped his arm playfully. "You hypocrite," she laughed, she stared into those ice-blue eyes and felt a jolt of jealously over the fact Cutter fancied Sarah. "You should get to know Sarah better, you work together anyway." she smiled, she looked down at her salad and picked at it with her fork.

"Thanks," Cutter smiled, he stood from his chair and pulled on his green cargo jacket. Jenny frowned and looked up. "Thanks for everything Jen." he smiled, he leant in and kissed her cheek softly. With that, he walked away. Jenny huffed loudly, _why did he have to be Nick Cutter?_

X

Later that night, after Jenny had gotten halirously drunk with the girls. The girls being, Abby and Sarah. After they'd celebrated that Nick and Sarah were finally together, they all had a reason to get drunk out of their minds. She slipped her shoes off and kicked them aside quietly, she tip-toed towards the staircase; almost stumbling on the stair banister.

"Where have you been Jennifer?" Mark's cold and quite voice asked from the stairs, she swallowed and slowly glanced upwards at her husband stood in the middle of the stairs.

Mark, Jenny could see was angry. His arms were tightly folded against his chest, his frown could be seen in the dark of morning.

"Darling, you scared me," she muttered, she stayed stood where she was. She carefully brushed a brown strand of hair behind her ear, she couldn't look her husband in the eye for not telling him she'd gone out.

"I said- where have you been?" Mark asked in a quite voice, Jenny could see his fists clenched over his crossed arms.

She swallowed down her fear, she stood up straight and tried to look the man in the eye. "I've been out."

"Out," he repeated, his voice slagging with slight anger. "Out with those friends of yours?" he asked, he stumbled down the stairs and gripped on her arm aggressively. She winced as her back hit the sofa, Mark's body hovering over her. To her complete horror, Jenny _knew _what Mark was about to do. "Are you drunk?" he demanded, he grabbed her wrist as Jenny shirked. He pinned her wrists down to the sofa, his sickening breath into her ear. Jenny winced and let out a strangled cry, trying to break from his vice-like grip. "I said- Are you drunk!" he yelled, the tears were already staining her cheeks. Jenny wanted to lift her knee up and collid it with Mark's area, but she knew she'd be the one getting hurt. She let out another strangled cry, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Yes!" Jenny yelled, letting out a loud cry. "Yes! Yes- I'm drunk!" she cried, her eyes puffy and her make-up spilled. Jenny swallowed, her breathing heavy as Mark stared down at her. She could smell his breath, he was breathing heavily and something changed in his eyes.

"_Fuck _you," Mark snarled, he gripped both Jenny's wrists. He pushed them above her head with one of his dirty hands, Jenny's eyes widened and she tried to kick out. His free hand slowly roamed its way down her tight dress, wripping it at the back as it fell from her shoulders. "Your going to do as I say, you're my wife."

"Mark -" Jenny swalloed, her eyes still wide as his hand travelled down towards her thigh. "Mark, no." she muttered darkly, she kicked out again and pushed herself up against him to get him off of her.

"Shut the _fuck _up," Mark snarled, he stared into her frighted eyes and roamed his hand through her dress to land on her thigh. "You're my wife and you'll do as I say."

"Mark!" Jenny yelled, the hot tears spilled from the corner of her eyes as she kicked out again. "Mark! Stop it!" she cried, she felt his hand grab the edge of her underwear and rip it apart as it fell from her thighs. His hands roamed all over her, wripping apart her dress and throwing it aside. He pulled off his jeans, throwing them aside as he settled himself onto her again. Stupidly, Jenny was too scared to move in the space of that time. "Mark- Stop it! Please!" she screamed, but he wouldn't listen.

"_Fuck _you," he snarled, his breath attacked her neck as he bit and sucked at her neck. Jenny let out a muffled cry, she had to do this. _Right? She was his wife, that's what wives do. Right? _Jenny couldn't listen to herself crying anymore, hopelessly she rested her hands around his waist as he thrust into her. She whimpered as each thrust got more aggressive, he grunted in her ear as she rested her hands across his back. Jenny couldn't help it, she didn't want this to happen and she wanted Nick to barge into the room and save her at any moment. But, it didn't happen.

"Mark." Jenny moaned loudly, she tangled her hands in his hair and jolted her hips towards him as she silently cried. They moved together in a rythem and soon, Mark had moved away from her. Jenny let out her tears, she cried silently to herself and curled into a ball. _She'd never felt more discusted in her life._


End file.
